De Reis
by Jenneke
Summary: One-Shot. Op het moment dat Katniss de trein in zat zit haar hoofd vol gedachtes. Ze moet zo veel mensen achterlaten. Eigenlijk kan ze maar één persoon met zich mee nemen, de persoon die ze al zo lang alleen in gedachte bij zich heeft, haar vader.


**De Reis**

Als ik er ook maar even aan terug denk, is het net alsof hij er weer is.

_Ik zit op zijn schoot. Het is donker, buiten op straat kan je de sterren goed zien, zeker nu de straatverlichting niet werkt. Ik ben te jong om me bewust te zijn van de redenen daarvoor. Ik ben te jong om me er zorgen over te maken. Ik ben te jong om de gevolgen te overzien. Maar toch is het een detail wat altijd in mijn hoofd is blijven zitten._  
_Ik zit op zijn schoot. Zijn stevige mijnwerkersarmen zijn om mij heengeslagen. In de kamer naast ons hoor ik hoe mij moeder Prim op bed legt. Primrose. Het engeltje in ons huisje, hier, in de laag. _  
_Zijn brommende stem verteld me een verhaal van toen hij jong was, in mijn gedachte is dat altijd een wereld geweest waarin het gras groener was, het eten smaakvoller, de mijnen nog schoon en ongevaarlijk. Mijn vaders jeugd was een veilige haven waar ik nooit meer naar toe zou kunnen. Zo klonk het immers in zijn verhalen over zijn huisdier, zijn broers, zijn eigen ouders –de grootouders die ik nooit gekent heb. Het waren verhalen uit de oude doos. En juist die verhalen, kon hij me eeuwig vertellen, ik was ze nooit zat._

Zo was het altijd, en soms wens ik dat het ook altijd zo door was gegaan. Het gevoel van schijnveiligheid –al was ik me er niet van bewust dat het slechts schijn was. Het was altijd zo als ik me die laatste avond herriner, alsof dat slechts de laatste was in een herhalende, maar toch eindige reeks van dagen.  
De volgende dag staat me minstens zo helder voor mijn geestesoog.

_Ik zit in de klas. Om mij heen zitten meer mijnwerkerskinderen. We zitten min of meer gescheiden van de kinderen van de niet-mijnwerkersfamilies. Wij zijn vies. Althans, dat denk ik soms, omdat de niet-mijnwerkers ons altijd zo erg vermijden._  
_Dan klinkt er een knal, als een explosie. Iedereen in District 12 weet wat knallen en explosies hier betekenen. Onheil. Een kleinere knal volgt. Goed fout. Dat is wat ik denk. Sommige mijnwerkerskinderen beginnen te huilen, terwijl de kinderen uit de niet-mijnwerkersfamilies angstvallig om zich heen kijken. Nog nooit hebben we twee knallen gehoord. Met enkele knallen gaan er soms mensen dood. Met twee knallen, een grote explosie, gaan er veel mensen dood. Ik denk dat dat de rede is dat de andere mijnwerkerskinderen huilen. Omdat ze bang zijn voor de levens van hun vaders. Ik ben ook bang, maar ik huil niet. Ik huil niet, niet omdat ik niet bang ben dat mijn vader dood is, maar omdat hij misschien wel dood is. Je mag alleen huilen als er iemand is om je te troosten. En als mijn vader dood is, is er niemand om mij te troosten._  
De rest van de dag is een waas. Voor mijn gevoel heb ik de hele middag in het klaslokaal zitten wachten, terwijl alle andere kinderen al opgehaald waren. Volgens mijn moeder heeft ze me bijna gelijk opgehaald met de andere kinderen, nadat ze Prim had opgehaald. Volgens mijn moeder gingen de niet-mijnwerkers naar hun huizen toe en gingen wij naar de mijn. Van dit alles weet ik me niets meer. Ik weet niet of mijn moeder liegt. Soms ben ik bang dat ze liegt. Dat ze ons niet wil vertellen wat ze heeft gedaan, omdat ze weet dat het fout was ons in ons eentje op school te laten. Ik ben niet bang dat ze liegt. Ik ben alleen bang dat ze nooit de waarheid zal vertellen.

Het lichaam van mijn vader is nooit gevonden. Hij ligt begraven in de mijn. Mijn papa ligt begraven in de mijn, zij ik altijd als klein meisje. Ook als groter meisje. Want na de dood van papa is 'klein meisje zijn' al heel snel opgehouden. Ik heb er altijd voor willen waken dat Prim niet hetzelfde lot zou wachten als mij. Dat zij altijd het kleine meisje, het kleine engeltje in huis kon blijven. Ik denk dat het me is gelukt. Ik hoop dat het me is gelukt. Het moet me wel gelukt zijn, want op dit moment voel ik me verder van hen weg dan ooit. Ik heb ze kunnen redden, ik heb alles gedaan om haar te redden. Ik denk dat ik nu zelfs mijn leven heb gegeven. Het landschap raast voorbij en veranderd telkens. Ik zit in de trein. Op weg naar de hongerspelen. Weg van mijn familie. Op weg naar het gevaar. Weg van mijn vader. Op weg naar mijn eigen dood. Ik lijkt misschien niet bang, maar het zou een wonder zijn als ik niet voor de spelen beginnen het loodje leg van angst.


End file.
